


Why are you following me?

by littledaviesworkins



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledaviesworkins/pseuds/littledaviesworkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt - Robert stalking Aaron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why are you following me?

This is getting ridiculous.

Aaron doesn't know whether to be flattered or annoyed.

This is the fifth time he's seen Robert, and no, it's not like this is the fifth time they've passed each other on the street and smiled, it's every time he turns around, Robert is just... there, watching him; stalking him like a lion does its prey.

He ignored it the first time. He was in the cafe ordering Adam a bacon sarnie to make up for being late (again), when he turned around to find Robert glaring at him from across the room. Thinking that Robert must be mad at him for something, and not wanting to deal with another confrontation today, he hurried out without a second glance. 

The second time he'd seen him was at the Scrap-yard. He'd just came out of the portacabin - Adam had closed the blinds when he had changed his clothes and forgot to reopen them - when he saw Adam talking to Robert, who again, was looking right back at Aaron with a weird look in his eye. Wondering why Robert was there, Aaron made his way over, only to be verbally ignored by his lover. Despite his confusion over Robert's weird behaviour, Aaron ignored the feeling in the pit of his stomach and offered to go to the shop as they were running out of milk. Adam tried to persuade him to borrow some from Zak and Lisa, but Aaron had insisted, as he 'owes them enough as it is'.

That was the third time he'd seen Robert. Aaron had just finished paying David when Robert walked in, and surprise surprise, his eyes were fixated on Aaron. He narrowed his eyes in response, but couldn't for the life of him, think of a reason for why Robert was so angry with him.

Maybe Robert was following him? But why hadn't he said anything to him?

Maybe he just needed to talk? But again, why hadn't he said anything?

Or maybe he was waiting until Aaron was alone so he could finally release his anger.

No. Aaron wasn't in the mood to be shouted at or be told how selfish he is.

Shaking his head to himself, Aaron made his way back towards his truck and headed back to the Scrap-yard. Only once did he look into the rear-view mirror, and watched on as Robert left the shop, his phone to his ear and a scowl stretched deep upon his face.

Maybe I'm not the reason why he's so angry. But Aaron didn't listen to the small voice in the back of his mind, and he carried on his way.

The forth and fifth time Aaron had seen Robert, he knew he was being followed.

Adam had praised him for sealing a deal which will earn them a lot of money and a lot of potential new customers - if it went to plan - and guilt overwhelmed him, and so he decided to go out for a run. He had caught Robert's eye when he first started his journey; Robert looked upset at first but then his face hardened as soon as his eyes locked with Aaron's. He sighed and lowered his head as the guilt in his chest got too heavy. Taking in a deep breath before he raised his head, Robert was gone and Aaron.. well, he wasn't expecting much. His chest now felt like it was ripping slowly from the inside, and so he ran; putting most of his weight on his feet.

It was a little later in his run that Aaron saw Robert for the fifth time. Robert was racing behind him, trying to catch up to him, and Aaron had had enough. Why was Robert following him? Should he feel flattered by this unwanted attention or annoyed that Robert wasn't actually talking to him, and had made no effort throughout the day.

Turning around abruptly, Robert didn't have time to take in Aaron's still figure, and crashed right into his chest, causing both boys to come tumbling down.

"Seriously, what is your problem today? Every time I see ya, you look angry." Aaron spat, pushing Robert, as-well-as the warm feeling that took over as Robert's head lay gently in his crook of his neck, off his chest."'Ave I done some'et?"

Robert shook his head in reply.

As his lover stayed silent, Aaron took the time to study his face; he looked exhausted, both mentally and physically. His eyes were puffy like they wanted to cry, but his tensed jaw proved just how hard he was trying to bite back the tears. His skin was pale and he looked just about ready to throw up.  
Aaron understands what Robert was going through. Aaron wantes to be there for him, but he needs Robert to be there for him too. He understands the guilt; he understands how hard it is, and how sick you feel when you have to lie to the ones you love, and be there for them; be strong for them. He understands what it means, and what it does to you when you suppress your own feelings because you busy yourself with others, or because you just don't want to / don't have the engergy in you to deal with them.

Robert doesn't need to say anything because Aaron understands.

Robert can say anything because he knows Aaron won't judge.

And so Aaron wraps his arms around Robert and pulls him back into his chest; back into the safety and the warmth that is Aaron. And Aaron lets Robert cry, he lets him talk when he's ready; he listens but never judges, and he doesn't remove his arms from around his lover until Robert decides it's best to go back.

Aaron decides that he won't feel flattered or annoyed with Robert following him. He decides that he'll just feel warm. Because the feeling he gets when being with Robert is all the feelings he need.


End file.
